


The Easy Life

by Strawhat_matt



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance, daily life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawhat_matt/pseuds/Strawhat_matt
Summary: Aomine and Satsuki have moved to America after college, because Aomine was scouted by the NBA. The story follows their life as they learn to live together, feelings begin to grow, with just a touch of drama along the way.A fluffy fic of daily life.





	The Easy Life

The Easy Life  
Chapter 1: Brand New Start

“Sat-su-ki Mo-mo-eye ?”  
The customs agent looked me dead in my eye, apparently looking for some sort of confirmation from me, that what he said, was in fact my name.  
“Actually, it’s pronounced Satsuki Momoi.” I smiled politely, “And yes, that’s me.”  
“Don’t get smart girly.” The man looked to be about in his late fifties, and from the look of his belly, he’s never moved from that stool he’s sitting on, “You bringing in anything illegal ?”  
“No sir.” And if I was, I wouldn’t tell you.  
“This your first time here ?”  
“No sir.” He asks, while my passport is in his hand, with all the stamps from places I’ve been just waiting to be seen by him. But he didn’t ask anything after that, and I waited wordlessly, for him to allow me passage through the gates. The gates that led to a brand new chapter of my life.  
America.  
“Alright, you’re clear.” He returned my passport to me, which I accepted with a smile, and continued past his station. Glancing at the other side, I saw my travel companion seemed to be sliding through customs just fine.  
Of course, he got a young woman, who was grinning at him while she asked whatever questions she had. And he, who is in a really bad mood from not being able to sleep on the plane, looked like he’d faint from exhaustion anytime now. Serves him right, waking me up out of my sleep every thirty minutes complaining about how he can’t sleep, and the air pressure is hurting his ears. Jeez, sometimes Dai-chan can be such a big baby.  
Putting my own annoyance aside for now, he finally comes to join me on the other side of the gate. Throwing a hand over his mouth to muffle a yawn, he looks out into the throng of people leaving the airport.  
“They said they’d have a sign.” He mumbled, barely audible, as his eyes continued to search.  
There were a few people standing around holding signs, but not many. So when my eyes landed on one that read “Aomine” I pointed it out immediately.  
“Found it !” I grabbed both my luggage handles, rolling over to the person. The man was dressed loosely, in a pair of jeans, and a button up Hawaiian shirt. A gold chain, and a gold necklace with a ring around it, hung around his neck, only exposed because the mans first three buttons were undone, revealing an odd amount of chest hair. His thin black hair was slicked back with grease, giving him an even more shady appearance. I slowed my pace, and fell into step with Dai-chan.  
“We sure this is the guy ?” I whispered up to him, not taking this guys appearance as a great start.  
“He’s got my sign.” Dai-chan shrugged, then began calling out, “Oy ! Old man !”  
The man looked up from his phone, and at the two of us approaching him. He glanced at the sign he was holding, then back up at Dai-chan.  
“Daiki Aomine I presume ?” His accent was heavy, like he came right off the streets of New York. Although I only know that from American tv.  
“Yeah, that’s me.” Surprisingly, Dai-Chan’s English is almost impeccable. I was worried when he first brought up moving to America, but looks like those English classes our parents made us take growing up actually paid off.  
“And you are ?” The man looked over at me with bright eyes, almost with a childlike innocence.  
“Momoi- Ah, Satsuki Momoi.” I corrected, remembering that from now on, my first name actually comes first.  
“Nice to meet you both, I’m Fantone Barielli, your personal driver. You can just call me Barry for short.”  
Personal driver ?  
“Well take us to our hotel. I’m tired.” Daiki groaned.  
“Can do. I can take those bags for you miss.” Barry grabbed my suitcases, and led us out the door.

“You know, I’m the one who scouted you from the overseas division. We usually don’t pay much attention to Japan, but you really caught my attention. The way you move with and without the ball~”  
Barry was rambling on, while Dai-chan ate up his praise like a snack.  
“I see you have good taste old man.” He smiled, patting the man on the back, probably much harder than he thought he was.  
I tuned out their conversation, watching the passing scenery out my window. According to our schedule, we have one night in a hotel, then we move into our place in the morning. It’s all happening so fast, but I’ve planned for anything. Nothing bad should happen, that’s for sure.  
“~ girlfriend is a real catch too.”  
Barry said, but I didn’t hear the beginning of that sentence.  
“Who, Satsuki ? Yeah, she’s great.”  
My cheeks blushed red, as they carried on conversation like I wasn’t even there. Dai-chan is too easy going, he should deny something when it isn’t true.  
“We’re here.” Barry announced, pulling up to the front door of a fancy hotel. The NBA is paying for everything, even so...  
“This place is huge.” Barry opens the door for me and I get out, gaping at the tall building.  
“Hehe, looks like we’re rich now Satsuki.” Dai-chan snickered, grabbing the luggage.  
“Everything is all taken care of, here are your room card keys.” Barry handed both of us a key, “I’ll be back first thing in the morning, so we can complete the housing contract.”  
“Thank you.” I bowed unconsciously, letting the purely Japanese habit leak out.  
Barry pulled off, leaving us to head inside.

“Finally.” Daiki fell out into the king sized bed in our room, I sat in the desk chair.  
“I can’t believe they got us a room with one bed.” I sighed, watching him get comfortable, “You should take a shower first Dai-chan, we’ve been up and around for hours.”  
“Quit nagging. I’ll take one when I wake up.” He grumbled.  
“You’re impossible.” I let out a yawn, feeling the excitement of finally landing fading away, sleepiness beginning to take over, “I guess I’ll take one then.”

A hot shower after traveling for almost 24 hours, felt amazing. After I got out and put on my pajamas, I re entered the bedroom from the bathroom. The bedside lamps were on, so I could see his eyes were open, staring at the ceiling.  
“I thought you were sooo tired ?” I teased, sliding into bed beside him.  
“I waited for you.”  
“Haha, you could’ve went to sleep.” I giggled, turning on my side so I faced him, “Why didn’t you correct Barry when he called me your girlfriend ?”  
“It was easier not to.” He shrugged, looking over at me.  
“People already get the wrong idea about us enough, you’re always adding fuel to the fire.” I say with a smile, not really caring whether or not people think we’re dating. They always do anyway.  
“Who cares ?” He finally closed his eyes, “I’m going to sleep.”  
“Night Dai-chan.”  
I turned off the bedside lamp, trying to get some sleep myself.

~ the next morning ~

“Woooooow.” My eyes were sparkling, staring out the apartment window. You can see the whole city, and the water from here. If we’re going to live in Chicago, it has to be here.  
“I don’t like it.”  
My shoulders tensed up, hearing that one sentence come out of Dai-chan’s mouth. I turned around to look at him, who was standing in the center of the room, looking completely disinterested.  
“Dai-chan~” I sung, dancing over to him, “You shouldn’t say things that will confuse people.”  
“You don’t think it’s too big in here ? How are we supposed to relax ?”  
Curse Japan and it’s stupid tiny houses. Now this basketball brain only wants to live somewhere small.  
...  
Which I kind of understand.  
“You sure ? You wanna live somewhere smaller ?”  
“I mean, I don’t really care. It’s up to you Satsuki.”  
He says that, after saying he doesn’t like this place.  
“Umm, Mr. Barry.” I walk over to Barry, “Do you have anything smaller ?”

So that’s how we ended up here. Suitcases up against the wall, sitting on the dark grey carpeted floor of our new two bedroom apartment. Not so much in the middle of the city, right on the outskirts in a suburb.  
It’s tiny. Our bedrooms are right across from each other, with one bathroom at the end of the hall. The kitchen is right next to us in the living room, then there’s the front door. A big upside is, we do have a balcony for me to hang out clothes to dry. Another thing to remind me of home.  
“See, this place is a lot better, right ?” Dai-chan grinned, laying down.  
“I wouldn’t say a lot better, but it has its charm.” I giggled, laying down as well, resting my head on my arms so I could look at him, “I’m getting tired again.”  
“Jet lag is a bitch.” He chuckled in return.  
“But we have to get up. Or we won’t have any food or furniture, or anything.” I whined, “Barry is waiting downstairs you know.”  
“I leave it to you then.” He shrugged, turning over on his side.  
“No way !” I squeal, crawling over and shaking his body, “It’s gonna take forever, and I can’t do it alooooone.”  
“Cut it out.” He grabs my arms, stopping the incessant shaking, “I’m not gonna pick anything out anyway.”  
“You can’t put it all on me idiot. Besides, if you go to sleep now, you’ll never sleep tonight.”  
“Fine Satsuki, whatever.” He sighed, sitting up, “Let’s go then.”

A furniture store is fun, no matter what country you’re in. Since our apartment is like, 1 million dollars under budget, we can buy whatever we want.  
I picked out the most comfortable bed, he just chose the same one as me. Although I also got a sparkly princess canopy to go on top of mine. For the rest of my room, I got a desk, a dresser, and a comfy blue desk chair. Perfect place for watching film on my laptop, and mapping out enemy players.  
“Dai-chan, you have to pick something out.” Even though he’s been beside me the whole time, it’s been all up to me. I expected nothing less, I honestly just wanted him to come with me, but he could at least pick something out.  
“Like what ?” He yawned out, “I got a bed.”  
“A bed needs sheets, and a blanket. A room needs more than a bed Daiki.” It’s rare that I use his whole name, but sometimes, it’s necessary.  
He looked like he was about to shrug me off, and tell me to do it anyway. But something caught his eye.  
“Fine.” A smile found its way onto his tired face, “I pick this.”  
I followed him across the store, to whatever had caught his eye from so far away.  
“Dai-chan, what are we-“  
I stopped dead in my tracks, when he fell into a giant beanbag on the floor. It has the pattern of a basketball on it, and is at least three times bigger than a normal beanbag.  
...  
“We can put this in the front room with the couch.” His childlike grin was pulling at my heartstrings, so I returned a smile of my own.  
“Dai-chan.” My smile was tight, “That’s the last thing you get to pick.”  
He just laughed, probably expecting no less from me.  
But, well...  
We still ended up taking home a giant basketball themed beanbag.

“Mhmm.” I groan, rolling over on my side. I grab my phone to check the time, the clock read 2:30AM. I hit the power button, rubbing my eyes to try and get used to the darkness faster. Then I look over, expecting Dai-chan to be in the same spot he went to sleep in.  
But he was gone.  
“Dai-chan ?” I mumbled, sitting up and turning on the lamp beside me. But the only things around me were boxes, his blankets on the floor, the beanbag chair, and this lamp plugged into the wall. Our furniture won’t be delivered until tomorrow, so we both camped out in the front room.  
“Dai-chan !” I called out a little louder, thinking maybe he was in the bathroom or something. But still, no response.  
I let out a deep breath, standing up from my pallet on the floor. If he’s not here, then the jet lag just have gotten to him the way it’s getting me right now. In that case, there’s only one other place he’d be.  
I pull the blinds open, revealing a window similar to the one in the first apartment. Except instead of the city right at my doorstep, I see the skyline in the distance. But when I open the sliding glass door, stepping out on my balcony, and look down; you can see the huge selling point of this apartment.

I slid on my sandals, heading downstairs, and outside. One of our apartment amenities, is a basketball court. Where the missing Dai-chan was throwing up shots in the cool summer night.  
I pushed through the rusty old gate, notifying him of my arrival. He looked back at me, threw up another shot, then caught the ball.  
“What are you doing up Satsuki ?”  
“I couldn’t sleep. I woke up, and you were gone.” I took a seat on the bleachers on the side of the court, “What about you ?”  
“Same. And you knew where to look for me anyway.” He smiled, “Wanna play ?”  
“We should probably try and get some sleep. Your first day of practice is tomorrow you know.”  
“Just one game.” Dang it. He knows I can’t resist that stupid smile.  
“One game.” He passes the ball over to me, and I stand up, “Don’t go easy on me just because I have sandals on.”  
“Wouldn’t think of it.”

“As kids, as teenagers, as adults... I’ll never get to win.” I cried, falling back into my blankets on the floor.  
“I’d let you win, but you’re better than that Satsuki.” He snickered, getting back beneath his own blankets.  
“I’ll get you next time. Guaranteed.”  
“I’m waiting on it.”  
I let out a deep breath, closing my eyes.  
“Good luck tomorrow Dai-chan.”  
After a few moments of silence, all you hear is his low sadistic laughter.  
“I don’t need luck.” He shot back.  
I don’t know if it’s confidence, or cockiness, but I accept it for whatever it is. He’s excited for tomorrow, I can tell that much. And that excitement is rubbing off on me too. Seeing him excited about basketball, makes me happier than most things. If he’s happy, I’m happy.  
Usually.  
That’s why by the time I finally fade off to sleep-  
“Wake up Satsuki ! Wake up Satsuki !”  
My eyelids shot open, wanting to grab my phone, and that stupid home made alarm tone Dai-chan put on it, and chuck it out the window.  
“I swear, I just went to sleep.” I mumbled, turning off the alarm. I looked over at the other pallet, and again, was surprised to see it empty.  
Suddenly, the front door opens, revealing him holding a McDonald’s bag in one hand, and a drink carrier in the other.  
“I brought breakfast.” He announced, taking a seat, then setting the food down on the floor between us.  
“You’re actually awake ?” I yawn, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.  
“I took a run this morning.” He shrugged.  
He took a run ? The Dai-chan I know doesn’t even like practice because he thinks he’s so good. But this morning, the morning of his first American practice, he took, a run ?  
I just smiled, accepting the breakfast sandwich he handed me.  
“Nerves got the better of you huh ?” I giggled, wondering if he slept at all.  
His eyes went wide, tan cheeks a little pink, “Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t decided if I want to just make cute short chapters, or long dedicated ones. Lol, guess we’ll see next chapter. What do you guys think ? I’m usually bad at short and cute.  
> Likes and comments are greatly appreciated.  
> If you’d like to see my face, I’ll drop my insta: Strawhat_matt  
> *i also have two other oneshots for this ship, go to my profile and check them out*


End file.
